Dreams can come true!
by ang c
Summary: BT Story. What should have happened!


It was December 20th; the middle of what was normally Tara Williams's favorite time of year – Christmas, the holidays, usually she loved everything about it from the decorations, the carols to the gift giving. Everything about it usually made her even more giddy than normal, she would be the first to decorate her desk with mini tree's, tinsel and baubles, and she would have festive tunes wherever she had music.

But not this year, this year her heart had been broken, literally smashed into little pieces. She tried to appear normal – yes the decorations were up and Christmas songs were on every musical device she owned. She also put on her best front in the office.

But inside, deep down she was broken, not the same Tara everyone knew and loved – well maybe not everyone she thought bitterly, and that was the root of her problem.

Tara's heart was broken when a tall, handsome, Aussie said those words, those awful words back in the park that November afternoon. Tara remembered it as if it was yesterday, how could she forget when those words shattered all her dreams, dreams that one day he would realize that the best thing to happen to him sat in a desk in the same office as him for years and that she was the love of his life. But they had been said and nothing she could do would ever make her forget their hurt…"if I hadn't also realized I'm in love with Darcy".

This was the reason she was sat alone on this beautiful, if cold, December day, sat on the steps of the Lincoln Memorial looking but not seeing the beauty of The Mall. It was one of her favorite places In Washington DC, but today she was not happy she was devastated her heart broken and she could see no way out of her despair. A despair caused by her friend and co-worker Bobby Manning.

Even now with everything she was feeling, just the thought of him made her heart skip a beat. Tara had worked with him for so long and ever since that first day there had always been an attraction which had gradually blossomed into love, it was a forbidden love until recently when they changed the rules, subject to supervisor approval you could now date someone in the same unit. Tara had secretly hoped that finally Bobby would see what was right in front of him – that was until 'she' came along.

That was when Tara began to give up on her dream and watched Bobby and his reporter from a distance – they were together for years. Oh, she dated as well, but no-one could break into her heart there wasn't enough room, Bobby filled it.

As she sat there thinking back to that fateful evening, there was a very small piece of her that felt joy – she remembered the look on his face when she opened the door – what she wouldn't give to see that look on his face regularly and know that she put it there.

The evening was made even more special at the end with the very sweet but all too short kiss. For that fleeting moment Tara thought that maybe just maybe wishes could come true. She believed just for that brief moment in time the striking Agent just might feel something for her.

It was the next day when she came back down to earth with a great bump, during their conversation in the park she went from euphoria to down right despair. For one brief moment she thought she would get her heart's desires but it was not to be, his heart lay elsewhere, Tara felt that she couldn't compare, she always felt inadequate around her.

So here she sat, with a broken heart in one of the most beautiful places in the city at her favorite time of year wondering what to do with her life, because she couldn't go on this way.

Realizing her lunch break was over she slowly made her way back to the Hoover Building. As she walked past the White House and down Pennsylvania Avenue she decided to speak to D about taking the time off and putting feelers out about a transfer. Yes the team were her family and she couldn't imagine working with anyone else but it was time to look after herself and maybe time away from Bobby would dissolve her feelings, She seriously doubted it but maybe it wouldn't hurt so much.

Part 2

Tara entered the bullpen and placing her coat at her desk she asked D if she could have private word with him.

"Of course" he replied, always willing to help a friend, especially Tara who he noticed was not her normal bubbly self.

As they entered the conference room D invited Tara to sit down, his concern grew as he saw how troubled she was, he could only hope that it was something he could help with. Realising that whatever she wanted was hurting her D tried to make her more comfortable by crouching next to her chair with one hand on the arm rest.

"Tara honey, what is it?" he enquired softly.

Lifting her head, she looked her supervisor and friend in the eye, he could see tears pooling in her eyes as he watched her take a breath and steel herself with what she was going to say.

"I was wondering if I could take the rest of the day off, we have no cases and I have some personal time left."

"Of course" D replied relieved maybe it was as bad as he thought, that was until she touched his hand to continue speaking.

"I think" she swallowed "I'm going to need your help with a transfer" she said too quietly.

Yeah D thought she was as troubled as he first thought but being the old wise married man he also believed he knew the reason. "Does this request have anything to do with Bobby?" he asked tentively.

Tara's head shot up, shocked that he knew the truth, he surprised her so mush she couldn't reply, she couldn't formulate another answer to give him to cover the truth – so she just nodded.

"I thought so" replied D

"I've noticed a change since the benefit; I've also suspected for ages that you have strong feelings for Bobby".

"Yeah well, a lot of good those feelings do me" Tara stated despondently "he's not interested in me" she said wiping away tears.

Now D knew differently, in fact they all knew what Bobby thought of their computer expert and they had all secretly hoped the benefit would bring them closer together. But since then Bobby had admitted nothing and the Tara they all knew and loved seemed to be disappearing before their very eyes.

Tara continued "he told me my kiss made him realize how much he was in love with Darcy".

D bit down a curse, okay the kiss was a good start, but how could Bobby be so stupid as to say those words, could he not see what effect they were having on her. D clasped Tara's hands in both of his "Tara honey, I'm sorry your feeling like this and believe me if I could make it better I would. Yes by all means take the rest of the day off and let's talk about transferring another day. I don't want you doing anything you might regret, that said if it's something you do choose to do I will do all I can to help. I know this has been hurting you for a while but please let us all help you."

Tara nodded.

"Stay here a moment" D patted her hand and left the conference room.

Back in the bullpen D smiled as he saw his whole team huddled together talking and it wouldn't take two guesses to find out what they were talking about, what they were worried about. They were a good team a friendly team. Seeing the confusion on Bobby's face D felt like whacking him upside the head, for all he was as excellent Agent he could sometimes be so dense, he couldn't see what was right in front of him.

D started to gather Tara's stuff smiling to himself as he noticed a mince pie that sat in the middle of her desk, he could tell someone was trying to cheer her up and he would lay odds on it being Bobby.

It wasn't long before the team noticed him and made their way over Bobby leading the way with a concerned look on his face and a question in his eyes.

"Is Tara okay?" Bobby asked

"She's fine" replied D "but she is going home for the afternoon" D reached out just in time to stop Bobby rushing off to the conference room after hearing this. Shaking his head D passed on an unspoken message to give her some time, Bobby nodded that he understood.

D returned to the conference refusing to answer the questioning looks from the whole of the team.

As D entered the room, it looked as though Tara had not moved a muscle; he quietly approached and handed over her belongings. Tara hugged him and whispered "thank you" realising he had saved her from seeing her friends whilst she felt this way; she wouldn't have known what to say to them anyway.

Quietly Tara left and went home.

Watching her leave D hoped she could solve her problems, she was far too important to all of them as a member of the team but more so as a friend. Now all D needed to do was to force Booby to reveal his feelings, D had guessed ages ago the Tara's feeling were returned by the Aussie – he just hadn't acted upon them.

Part 3

D returned to the Bullpen and continued with the piles of paperwork - what he wouldn't give for a case right now. He hadn't sat there long when he sensed someone at his shoulder. D didn't need to turn round to see who it was. Bobby was always a little more in tune with Tara; he always seemed to show a little more concern towards her well being.

Deciding he needed to go against his nature and intervene. Normally D wouldn't interfere in the love life's of others (even those he cared about), but Tara was like a sister to him and he wanted to see her happy. She wasn't happy right now even though it was her favorite time of year.

Turning around to face Bobby D shook his head at the unasked question in his eyes and said "not here" and rose from his seat leading Bobby to the conference room.

As soon as the door was closed Bobby turned to his friend and asked "what's wrong with Tara and don't give me that line – she's all right. You and I both know she's not. Its Christmas her favorite time of year and she never takes time off. There's no sparkle in her eyes. I can see she's putting on a brave front but her smiles don't light up a room like they used to. I just wanna help her D" Bobby finished.

Looking into his eyes D could tell he was sincere with his words, in fact Bobby probably hadn't realized that in his tirade he had revealed a lot about his true feelings. D knew the time as right to tell Bobby what was going on, it was betraying Tara's confidence but D believed the two shared the same feelings of love and hoped that if he did say something it wouldn't backfire and would in fact bring them together, they were so right for each other it was ridiculous.

"Bobby" D started gently "Tara's hurting"

"What!" exclaimed bobby seriously worried know "is she injured, should she be at home alone, has she seen a doctor, how serious…." Bobby continued not seeming to breathe such was his concern, D smiled secretly to himself, oh yes he was definitely doing the right thing.

"Bobby, Bobby calm down she's not injured, it's her feelings. She's in love with a man she thinks doesn't love her back".

"Who's the guy maybe I can talk to him"

D grinned at Bobby's willingness to help, so he decided to test the water.

"Bobby, how do you feel about Tara?"

"She's a friend" he replied unsure where D was going with this.

"Is that all?" D continued to push

Seeing the look in D's eyes Bobby decided that maybe the truth was better "No, that's not all D, I love her" now he had finally admitted his feeling it seemed easier "I love her with all my heart".

Now we're getting somewhere though D, he just needed to clear things up.

"What about Darcy?" he enquired.

"I thought there might be something there but she never could take Tara's place in my heart and anyway Tara has Stanley" Bobby replied.

"No she doesn't, they broke up before he went to New York. He couldn't stand being second best; he knew Tara's heart belonged elsewhere."

Another man Bobby thought and despite the pain and anguish this idea caused he still wanted Tara to be happy, even if it wasn't with him. He would do everything in his power to get them together. "Who is it? I mean it D tell me who it is and I will speak to him, make him realize what a special person Tara is".

D thought it was great how Bobby was willing to put her happiness before his own, but he decided it was time to put Bobby out of his misery. " Bobby listen to me, you're the one she loves" seeing the shocked look on the face of his friend he continued "yes Bobby you're the one that possesses her heart".

Reality hit him and hit him hard; Bobby put his head in his hands. No wonder she was hurting everything he said to her came flooding back. You fool Bobby he thought to himself, how could you go and say all that to this special woman, telling her that her kiss made him realize he was still in love with Darcy - Oh God! What have I done, his poor Tara? He never meant to hurt her; there was nothing between him and Darcy anymore, he just wanted to make it easier for her – after all she still had Stanley or so he thought at the time. He didn't realize they were no longer seeing each other and that it was him, Bobby, that she loved and he had cut down her feelings as sure as if he had used a knife.

D could see something was bothering his friend, there was obviously more to their relationship than anyone knew, but D knew better than to pry after all it was just between the two of them.

D gently touched his friend's shoulder "Hey Bobby, why don't you take the rest of the afternoon off, maybe think about what your next move should be – but if you want any advice from an old married man I suggest talking to Tara, tell her your true feelings and mend a broken heart".

Bobby nodded, stood up and left, his mind spinning - could Tara really love him and if she did would she ever forgive him for hurting her and more importantly would he ever forgive himself for causing the love of his life this much pain.

Part 4

Tara had gone straight home where she was now curled up on her couch a bunch of used tissues filled her waste basket as well as a few scattered around that had missed

As Tara sat mourning a love that was never to be, the subject of that love was berating himself for hurting and maybe losing the best thing in his life, which was why Bobby was now heading to her.

As Bobby walked to the door of her Georgetown house, he was reminded of that fateful night and how beautiful she looked. It wasn't often he was speechless but all he could manage was 'wow', she was breathtaking but then, to him, Tara would always be the most beautiful person in the world.

Bobby knocked on the door, not sure exactly what to do he just knew he had to be with her.

Tara answered the door not knowing who could possibly be on the other side and was basically not caring; her life was a mess and couldn't get any worse.

To her surprise the man of her dreams stood on the other side. Open mouthed she stared at him in shock not really believing he was there. Suddenly Tara found herself caring about how she looked, quickly she tried to sort herself out - finger combing her hair and wiping dried tears from around her eyes. It was a good job she wasn't wearing any mascara and she would hate to see the impression she would give with black eyes as well.

To Bobby she was still beautiful and his heart broke to see the pain she was in and to know he was the cause. "Aw luv" he said reaching out to catch her hand in his own, gently rubbing her knuckles in an effort to soothe. "Tara is it okay for me to come in?"

Flustered she replied "I'm sorry Bobby, where are my manners please come in".

After making coffee for the both of them, Tara again sat huddled into the corner of the couch with Bobby by her side, close but not touching.

Despite the hurt she was feeling, Tara's heart was excited by the fact that Bobby was here in her house – Why he was there though was beyond her.

Finishing his coffee Bobby turned to Tara who looked so beautiful and delicate, not quite the normal agent she was.

"Tara. Talk to me, what's wrong?"

"What makes you think anything is wrong, I'm fine"

"No your not luv" he replied in a soothing tone "It's Christmas and there's no light shining in your eyes, no happiness in your singing. It's your favorite time of year and you just don't seem to be enjoying it like normal".

"I'm fine Bobby, just feeling a little down"

"It's more than that, you're not yourself, I care about you, I want you to be happy and I want to help if you will let me."

Bobby turned to face her as Tara turned to face him, despite the pain she felt, her heart leapt with a little joy at his closeness, behave she told it he doesn't like you that way – just deal with it!

Looking down at her clasped hands she spoke quietly "thanks for the offer Bobby, but I don't think you can help with this" unless, she thought, you have finally realized you do love me after all.

"Is it Stanley? Has he done anything to you? Do you want me to speak to him?" Bobby's concern could be heard in his voice and words.

Tara sat there in silence contemplating what to tell him, no it wasn't Stanley he had not been around for ages, finally something inside her snapped maybe it was time for the truth after all she knew he didn't love her, Bobby confirming it would be nothing new. Instinct led her to reach out and take his hand in both of hers; fiddling with his fingers she finally spoke.

"There is no Stanley and me, we broke up ages ago"

Bobby wasn't quite as startled about the revelation as she thought he would be, especially as she had not known of the conversation he had had with D earlier that day.

Bobby just nodded at her words and decided it was also time for him to be truthful after all this was Tara and he wanted her in his life. "Tara" he spoke quietly "there is no me and Darcy either, we broke up before the benefit."

Bobby smiled as her head shot up to meet his eyes; she needed to see if he was telling the truth. He nodded at the question in her eyes confirming that he was indeed speaking the truth.

Then he saw it the pain hit her she almost doubled over, she abruptly let go of his hands and hugged herself around her middle as sobs racked her body. Oh God she though Darcy was just an excuse, he really doesn't love me at all.

Bobby felt her pain and didn't know what to do, he felt helpless, the woman he loved was in pain and he was the cause. It was as if he could read her mind Bobby knew she was replaying that scene in the park, how could he be so stupid to say those things – but he thought he was doing the right thing by being honorable and not coming between her and Stanley.

Even though he knew he was the cause of Tara's anguish Bobby could take it no more, quietly and gently he pulled her into his arms moving so he could gather her onto his lap and hold her close.

Tara sighed despite herself, within his arms she felt safe and loved – but he didn't love her she just had to keep reminding her heart, he told her as much when he said his kiss reminded him how much he loved Darcy. As the memory once again invaded her conscious the sobs became stronger and she felt his arms tighten.

Despite the wrongness of it all Tara allowed herself this one last time in his arms, she knew it could never happen again, Bobby didn't love her back – she just had to keep reminding herself.

Bobby was taken aback that she had spoken these last few words aloud. What did she mean 'Didn't love her back'. Did this mean D was right - Tara did love him, maybe the time was right to stop the pain, it might take a while but he vowed she would trust him and trust in their love.

While Tara sobbed her heart out in his arms Bobby tried to formulate the words he would use to convince this highly intelligent woman he loved her.

Bobby's arms tightened around his beloved, one around her waist which was slowing rubbing circles on her back in an effort to soothe and one around her shoulders holding her close.

Together they sat with no words. Tara was enjoying the last few moments in his arms, arms that despite everything were sheltering her with the utmost care, she couldn't remember ever having felt this safe.

They sat there for about half an hour until Bobby felt Tara stir as she pulled herself back from his chest she looked him in the eye. Bobby looked down loosening his hold slightly but unwilling to let her go yet.

Before she could utter any words, Bobby removed one arm and gently placed a finger to her lips "Ssh don't be sorry, you obviously needed that and I am always here for you when you need me." Tara blushed at both his words and the fact that he appeared to be able to read her mind.

With that same finger Bobby gently traced her cheek wiping the tears from her face and pushing back the stray hairs in an effort to look deep into her eyes. Trying hard to convey all the feelings he felt through his own eyes. Bobby decided to jump right in, they had waited too long, he had waited too long, deep in his heart Bobby wanted to ease her pain he just hoped declaring his feeling were the right way to go.

"Tara luv" he started, gently touching her chin making sure that she was looking directly at him in the hope she would see the truth in his eyes "given out past this is very hard to say but I fell our current situation warrants the direct approach" gently and irreverently tracing her cheek and features he continued "I love you Tara Williams, you possess my heart, always have and always will".

Bobby could see the shock in her eyes as she spluttered "but. Darcy" she still couldn't accept the possibility of all her dreams coming true.

"Ah" stalled Bobby "I have to confess to not being honest with you and her, my heart was not really into that relationship, it was already yours. I thought you were involved with Stanley and I didn't want to put any pressure on you, so I lied that day in the park and that is the biggest mistake and regret I have, I just thought I was being honorable and saving you from pain but instead it seems I inflicted more. Tara if you can forgive me I will spend the rest of our lives making it up to you. I can't promise not to ever make a mistake again, I am after all merely a man, but I can promise you I will love you and take care of you forever." Bobby felt spent after his admission he only hoped he hadn't made a fool of himself or worse yet ruined the friendship they already had.

Looking deep into his eyes Tara could see the sincerity behind his words; she could tell he meant each and every one of them. D was right. Finally she found her voice, quiet at first but found strength in his reactions

"Bobby? Do you mean it?" he nodded

"Do you really love me?" Bobby nodded again

"Really?" her voice was more confident this time and a smile was beginning to tug at the corners of her mouth. Bobby nodded again a smile beginning to form on his face as well.

"I love you to" she finished more positive then she had felt for days.

Bobby reached down taking one of her petite hands in his he brought it to his lips gently kissing her fingers, the display of emotion and tenderness was all she needed to continue.

"Oh Bobby, I've loved you for years" she reached up with her other hand to trace lines on his forehead no longer able to resist touching this great man "We're a fine pair though; I spoke about Stanley to help you. I didn't want you feeling guilty and I honestly thought you would be happier with Darcy, but I love you Bobby and given the chance I will love you forever".

Tara was both relieved and a little shocked about the evening's events, had it really been that easy for both of them to express their love after a little push from D, finally she smiled a full blown smile that touched her eyes, Bobby Manning loved her and she loved him – together they would heal any past hurts and become stronger. She knew deep down Bobby would never intentionally hurt her.

Taking courage in both hands she found her voice again. "Bobby?"

"Yes Luv"

"Would you kiss me" Tara looked away, suddenly feeling shy and uncertain.

"With pleasure!" Bobby replied with no hesitation he could think of nothing he would rather do at this moment, his fingers gently touched her cheek bringing her back to look directly at him; slowly he cupped her precious face as he lowered his. As gently as he could he finally touched her lips with his own and enveloped her with his kiss and his love.

It was all over too briefly as Bobby slowed the kiss and resting his forehead against hers he whispered "I love you".

Tara chose not to reply with words but with actions reaching up to cup the back of his head she drew him down for another heart stopping kiss as she felt his arms wrap around her bringing her tight against his chest she sighed and wrapped her arms back around him - holding on for all she was worth as they sat together enjoying the sweetest kiss of their lives.

Bobby's gentle assault on her lips was pure bliss to Tara; she returned the gentle passion with an equal fervor of her own. After a while he became important to breathe and Bobby gradually broke the kiss pulling away slightly but giving her one last kiss to both her cheeks and forehead before he tightened their embrace drawing her head to his chest and resting his chin on top of her head after one last kiss to that same place.

Tara protested the removal of his lips from her own "Ssh, everything's okay" he soothed hearing her small moan "we have plenty of time; we need to take it slowly. I don't want to do anything you might regret and be honest Tara, I'm not stupid even though we've declared our feelings for each other I know that I hurt you, however unintentionally and it will take time for you and that is something we have plenty of." Hugging her even closer he continued "and anyway I am going to be here right by your side."

Tara nodded, a little overwhelmed with emotion, after all it's not everyday you get your heart's desires and all your dreams come true. With that she snuggled even close to her love and they sat there quietly in peace holding each other.

It was quite some time later when Tara stirred, looking at her watch she realized it was late – 8pm. Turning to Bobby she grinned "no wonder I'm hungry I didn't realize it was so late - must be the company – time flies and all that…Would you like to share something to eat?" suddenly feeling a little forward she continued quickly "that is if you don't have anything better to do".

Bobby realized she was unsure of herself "Tara I have no-where else I would rather be, you are important to me, with you is where I want to be".

"Thanks" Tara replied giving him a quick peck on the cheek "So what do you fancy – I feel like a little Chinese food".

"Sound good to me, I'll take an order of Kung Pao Chicken"

Tara disentangled herself from Bobby, rose and walked into the kitchen; she quickly made a call to her usual takeout 'Sunny' to order the chicken for Bobby and chicken fried rice with BBQ sauce (her favorite) for herself. With confirmation that their order would be delivered in about half an hour Tara replaced the handset and set about making some coffee.

As Tara waited she starred unseeing out of the window of her kitchen thinking about what had happened today. Could it really be this easy, this morning she was ready to transfer to another unit because the man she loved felt nothing in return. Now, this evening, she had found that the object of her affections did in fact love her. It wasn't that she didn't believe him, she did, Bobby Manning wasn't the type of man to declare love willy-nilly. In fact he was one of the most trustworthy men she knew. It just seemed too good to be true.

Deep in her own thoughts Tara didn't hear Bobby approach until she felt his arms wrap around her waist from behind and a kiss from the man on the top of her head.

"What ya thinking about?" that deep voice she loved to hear said.

He felt her shrug, even without her words though Bobby was sure he knew what she had been thinking about. "It's gonna take time babe, this morning you were feeling bad and now everything is different. I know I hurt you and it will take time, but please remember I love you, I am here for you and I will always want to be by your side".

Turning in his arms Tara wrapped hers back around his middle and squeezed. "I know Bobby and I believe everything you've been saying, I can see your feelings right here in your eyes, I also know your heart is true, just give me time and be patient" she said smiling up at him.

"No worries luv, take all the time you need, now that I have you I am not letting you go" and with that he sealed his intentions with a sweet kiss.

Regrettably Tara ended the kiss and grabbing their coffee led the way back to the lounge "c'mon koala boy lets get comfy while we wait for dinner." Bobby smiled at the fun that was finally back in her voice it had been ages since she called him koala boy - maybe everything was going to be alright after all.

Back in the lounge they sat quietly side by side enjoying the coffee and the moment, before long Tara's doorbell rang announcing the arrival of food, as Tara rose to answer it Bobby placed his hand on her arm "allow me" he requested. On the way to the door Bobby reached into his back pocket for his wallet to pay for the meal.

Watching him Tara laughed to herself as he checked the spy hole before opening to door, his chivalry and protectiveness made her feel special – maybe it wouldn't be too long for the hurt inside to disappear altogether.

Bobby returned and caught Tara smiling at him.

"What?" he questioned

"Just you" she said pointing to the door.

"Oh that" he shrugged, "gotta look after my lady" he grinned at her. The dimples and words all combined together to warm her heart and went even further to repairing all the damage.

As Bobby settled onto the coach and sorted out all the food Tara looked for a DVD for them to watch, something a little light hearted was needed 'Pirates of the Caribbean' should do.

Settling back on the couch next to Bobby they each grabbed their food and for Tara a pair of chopsticks whilst Bobby used a fork, he still couldn't master the art of using the chopsticks.

In companiable silence they watched the movie and ate. It didn't take too long before they started pinching each others food laughing and generally enjoying their time together.

Once they had finished Tara stood up and removed the rubbish to the bin, returning to the couch she lent against Bobby's side as he circled her with his arms settling down it wasn't long before she fell asleep.

All too soon the movie finished and Tara stirred as the music of the closing credits ran. Sitting up she looked him in the eye and with a wry grin said "oops, not much of a date am I falling asleep on you" she laughed at herself.

Smiling lovingly into her eyes he gently stroked her cheek with his finger "it was my pleasure to be your pillow" he said softly.

Tara gave him a gentle kiss of thanks; before he could deepen the kiss she ended it. Looking at her Bobby could see she had a question, one she desperately wanted to ask but was scared to. What could she possibly be scared of he thought – rejection – that was understandable. Smiling at her he nodded silently encouraging her, his eyes saying that she could ask him anything she wanted to, she shouldn't be scared.

"Please could you stay for the night, I'm not asking anything of you I just don't want to be alone" Bobby loved the way she blushed and was shy in asking – it made him love her even more, if that was possible.

"It would be my pleasure to stay, to look over you as you sleep" standing up he reached out his hand, as she clasped it with hers he helped her to stand and she led him to the sanctuary of her bedroom.

Tara left him and went into the bathroom to put on her PJ's, leaving Bobby to strip to his t-shirt and boxers as he made his way to the bed he looked around the room interested in what sort of place Tara had made for herself and as he did so his eyes were drawn to a picture on her bedside table. It was a picture of the two of them, taken at that fateful benefit, as he looked he could see clearly for himself the love between them, it showed clearly in the way they looked at each other.

His heart swelled with joy when he noticed the placing of the picture, it was the first thing she would see in the morning and the last thing at night, if tonight hadn't shown him he would have known from this how much he meant to Tara. It also made him smile - he thought of the identical picture which adorned his bedside table.

When Tara returned Bobby was already in bed and she scrambled up onto the other side to join him. Bobby silently opened his arms and she went willingly resting her head over his heart and wrapping her own arms around his body and snuggling closer. As she settled she felt Bobby's own arms tightening their hold around her as if he never wanted to let go, with one hand he lazily traced patterns on her lower back and she was transported into heaven.

Bobby felt a small kiss to his chest and Tara mumbled "I love you Bobby", his reply was a loving squeeze and a kiss to her forehead "love you too".

Tara fell asleep with a smile on her face and a much lighter heart. A day that had started so bleak had ended in bliss. Tomorrow would be a whole new start and with it she could really get into the holiday season.


End file.
